Magic Amongst Fosters
by YaoiLover1998
Summary: This is NOT a crossover, and, for once, NOT a slash fic. A beautiful young teenager, viciously bullied by Duchess one day, finds her way into the hearts, thoughts, and consciousness of all the people of Fosters. How did she? What will she do? What adventure now lies ahead of our favorite fosters gang? What kinds of betrayals and new alliances will happen? Stay tuned to our magic!


Disclaimer: Me no own :P

Warning: Suicide. Bullying. Blood. _Future Warnings shall be put up per chapter where it applies._

**A/N:** Mac is a preteen/teen, so there's a tidbit of info if you don't see it in the story.

Please, enjoy.

Mac smiled as Wilt swiped the ball from Bloo and swished it through the hoop with hardly any effort put into the simple move. Edwardo swiped it from under the basket after it bounced and Mac set up a defense position to block him from getting past him. Then the preteen heard a heavy thud from somewhere behind himself and turned to see a girl who looked about his age, maybe a little older. Duchess was smirking at a girl who now laid on the ground, sobbing quietly and her elbows bleeding.

"It's what filth like you deserve." She sneered at her and turned around. The ball smacked him in the back of the head but he ignored it, other than a small wince at the throb it caused, in favor of watching to see what would happen.

"Hey, Mac, Come on buddy pass it back." Bloo yelled at him. He vaguely felt his head shake an affirmative "No." That's when everyone, consisting of Wilt, Coco, Bloo, Mac, and Eduardo, looked up and watched the event that was about to unfold.

"Why are you so mean to me!" The girl shouted at Duchess, even though she had turned her back to the girl. Duchess, in all her ugly glory, whipped around and sneered at her again before spitting at her.

"Because you act too good. You're a goody two shoes and act as if the world is all a wonderful game! Go and grow up, or go and die!" Duchess yelled at her before striding away.

Mac and the rest stared after Duchess, astounded that she had said something that cruel. The girl stayed where she was, crying for a moment. Just as Mac was about to go and ask if she would be alright, she got up and ran away. Mac lifted his arm, as if it would magically stop her so he could talk to her, before letting it fall weekly to his side and staring after her.

They all stood there, dumbfounded.

"Why would Duchess be so mean?" Mac asked to no one in particular.

"Coco co co. Coco co co co." Coco said, while the only two people there that could understand her looked fairly disgusted.

"What did she say Wilt?" Bloo asked.

"She said that Duchess is a very cruel person that had her happiness taken from her." Wilt looked as if he had more to say but would rather swallow a dead Pegasus whole than say the rest. Mac and Bloo looked at him questioningly, to which Wilt let out a sigh.

"She also told us that apparently, Duchess's creator had an abusive parent and had hurt Duchess and the child to where Duchess almost died, which is why her face isn't the best to look at. Her creator died, she had lost too much blood and had to many health problems to survive. The father was sent to prison, but he has only a 32 year sentence with no parole."

Bloo and Mac listened with wide, troubled eyes, not wanting to hear any more but wanting to know what had happened more.

Wilt took a deep breath before continuing, "Before Duchess looked-err... messed up, she had looked extravagant, which explains why she acts snobby. She had protected her creator any way she could, and when the father had tried to do the most horrible of things to his daughter, she stepped in and took it for her."

Wilt had a hopeful look in his eyes, hoping they would understand what he was saying. The empty and confused look in both of their eyes made him inwardly sigh with disappointment and explain further.

* * *

_"Duchess was raped so her owner wouldn't be."_

* * *

The next day, Mac and Bloo were hanging out with Wilt and Coco, Eduardo was busy with a puppy or something as far as Mac knew, when they all heard a commotion in the main hall. They went to go see what was happening, meeting Eduardo on the way there. The girl they saw yesterday was standing on the rail with a rope in her hand.

She stood there, staring down at the imaginary friends. Duchess was staring at her and people all around were yelling at her to jump. Mac assumed that most if not all the others thought she was going to swing on it rather than what was suddenly clear to him.

Mac, though, saw that the rope had a sort of style on it. He squinted to try to see it better and saw what it really was.

"No, don't!" He shouted as loud as he could. His voice though disappeared, drowned out by the crowd. The girl sighed as she resigned herself to her self-induced task. Taking the rope, she slipped the rope around her neck. The friends were watching her, confused on what she was doing, but Duchess and Mac's group, Mac included, watched in horror, eyes wide in shock, as she jumped.

All across the hall, the sickening crack of her neck bones snapping was heard. The girl hung there, neck broken and limp with silent tears silently slipping from her forever closed eyes. Eduardo shouted as he cried, and others around them realized what had just happened. Some looked sickened by their selves and some actually threw up. Others cried.

Mac felt sick but filled with a righteous anger. He looked at where Duchess was and shouted, "This is your fault!" Duchess turned to face him but was dumbfounded when she felt a punch, rather powerful, land on her face.

Her head turned with the force of the hit and as Mac pulled back to hit her again, Frankie pulled him back and held him.

Mac had tears running down his face as he shouted, "It's all your fault! She could have lived if you hadn't been such a jerk to her! You're no better than your owners father!"

Mac was dragged into Mr. Herriman's office, struggling on the way there. Duchess stared after him and others were glaring at her.

The dead body dangled from where it hung and somehow it must have cut into her skin, because now there was a steady drop of blood falling from the hanging body.

Mr. Herriman stood in the doorway of his office, looking about. He looked left and saw Miss Francis pulling young master Mac along, pushing him by the shoulder. Her fingers were digging in, which looked very painful.

"Miss Francis, What in the world is going on?" He hopped forwards toward her a bit, before being pushed to the side. He looked at her in shock as she never even turned her back.

"Well," Mr. Herriman said in annoyance.

He hopped to the main hall, wondering about the commotion of crying he heard. His ears picked up a steady drip, which he passed of as someone's tears falling. When he reached the main hall, he stopped, mid hop, as he saw the body of a child hanging from the ceiling with blood flowing from it to where it landed the floor, among the sea of imagined creatures.

Once the shock had passed, he bellowed, "What in the blazes has happened here?" To everyone's shock, Duchess herself stepped forwards and said, with her head bowed low and a diamond-shaped tear that refused to fall from one eye.

"It's my fault." That's all it took for Mr. Herriman. He hopped forwards, grabbed her by the elbow, and started to quickly hop, dragging her along towards his office.

Everyone in the grand hall were slowly clearing away. What they missed, though, was the hanging body above them, starting to move on its own; undoing the noose from around its neck.

Mac looked up from where he was, sitting in front of Mr. Herriman's desk when the door opened, and jumped up in fury when he saw Duchess.

"What's _she_ doing here!" he all but demanded.

"Master Mac, you shall stay quiet and **sit down**!" Mr. Herriman yelled at the almost teen. Mac and Frankie looked at Mr. Herriman in shock and Mac immediately obeyed, planting himself in the seat with a bit of fear in his eyes.

Mr. Herriman dragged Duchess into the chair next to Mac and sat down in his own chair.

"What-" Mr. Herriman began but was interrupted when Madame Foster burst into the room.

"What in the blue blazes is a little girl no older than Mac hanging herself for here in my home?" She questioned everyone, her voice getting high near the end, and her cane waving in the air.

She set her cane back down and was looking at everyone angrily. Mac looked back at Madame Foster and almost shouted, "Duchess bullied her yesterday! She told her that she needs to go and grow up, or go and die! Apparently she choose the second option for whatever reason!"

Mac had tears running down his face. Madame Fosters's gaze softened and she walked over to Mac, wrapping him up in a hug. He sobbed heavily against her shoulder and she held him comfortingly.

Suddenly, a voice came from the doorway.

* * *

_An/ You people are lucky I love you, I was thinking of putting a cliffy here :P_

* * *

"What's everyone sad about?" A melodious voice asked, drifting across their ears. Mac's head whipped up so fast, he gave himself slight whiplash. His eyes showed shock and disbelief as he whispered, "That's not possible." There in the doorway stood the girl who had hung herself not even ten minutes ago.

Her hazel brown hair fell beautifully around her face and on her shoulders even as her chestnut-brown eyes stared at him with confusion and innocence. He removed himself from Madame Fosters's embrace and walked over to the girl. When he stood in front of her, he had a blush staining his cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Mac." The girl smiled and pushed some of her hair behind her ear while a slight smile adorned her face.

"Hey, I'm Janie."

Mac smiled back, then looked down at his feet, before looking up and asking, "How did you...survive?" She tilted her head, confused.

"Huh, what do you mean, survived? Can't you do it to?" she paused before continuing, "I mean, I feel the aura coming from you in tremendous waves, so how could you not?" His head tilted to the side.

"Aura?"

"Yeah, yours looks kind of blue-green. It's really pretty." She smiled at him, before looking around. Duchess shrunk back from her gaze, while everyone else seemed as if they were bewitched.

Meanwhile, Mac was looking at her, then went to look down at his feet but his eyes seemed to get stuck on her two protruding figures on her chest. His blush magnified, and spread down his neck. Then he shifted from foot to foot, confused on why his stomach suddenly felt so strange. Janie looked back at him and smiled.

"I'll see you here tomorrow, alright?" She said, waiting until Mac nodded his head as a confirmation, before leaving.

He stood there for a moment, before slowly looking up towards the others, a bit shocked, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. Frankie was stifling a giggle behind her hand and Madame Foster was beaming at him. Mr. Herriman looked...proud? Duchess was sighing in relief.

A/N: Hey, So I guess I will put another chappie of this up. It will be awhile though. And on my story Flowers Love, I will update it eventually. I have my plans for the story, and will do as _**I**_ please. Thank you. Oh, and It's gonna be awhile on updating since I haven't written on anything else. lol. 3 EVERYONE!

A Certain Blonde has been redone, and i will update another chapter on it eventually, probably monthly if possible. I'm entering school again so it's going to be heck on me. Thank you my loyal followers. Oh, and _**Fuck favorites and comments, if you follow my stories that makes me feel tons better. Reviews and favorites do nothing but following it makes me know you are a loyal and devoted reader, please stay with my stories and when you finish the chapter or something, follow the story please. PLEASE! :3**_

_Oh, and as a treat, if I get 10 followers I will either update a story, or post the beginning of a new story starring Danny Phantom once I have finished and beta'd it._


End file.
